


Different Fate

by Tsukareta



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Biting, Finger Sucking, Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukareta/pseuds/Tsukareta
Summary: It's the same routine- Mutou's need for Natsuno's blood to quench his painful thirst.This time, however, Mutou has something else in mind and Natsuno doesn't seem to mind or protest, a little bamboozled on how things took a different change of direction.





	Different Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I have loved this ship for SO long and I'm so angry at myself for the fact I never ever wrote a fan-fiction for these two? 
> 
> They were like my serious OTP where I was addicted to it and it was a massive problem followed by my unhealthy addiction of other OTPs that go down the same line. 
> 
> Plus I really loved both the anime and manga.

Pitch black eyes stared into Natsuno's soul, the red irises piercing his heart as it thumped loudly in his rib-cage unevenly.

It was supposedly nothing out of the ordinary of their daily routine, song and dance. Where Mutou would slither through the woods like the beast of the night, sliding into Natsuno's unlocked window for the vampire to commence his succulent feast- consisting of Natsuno's neck that had become his daily feeding to quench his painful hunger.

Tonight, however, he was sure he could satiate it this time round...for a couple of hours at most. A suggestive smirk emerged onto his face as his pale tongue came into view, licking his pointy teeth, tongue traversing across the sharp front row.

Natsuno's gaze was stoic and still stand-offish but Mutou knew he could easily make that mask crumble with minimal effort. Natsuno had his bland assumptions on where things could lead- the same as always. A common occurrence never fell out of place, it always stayed in its continuous loop till either of them would eventually execute it, cutting off ties from each other. 

Little did he know that Mutou concealed intentions alternatively a little different, a few tricks up his sleeve.

* * *

Natsuno exhaled sharply as he felt the fuzzy feeling once more, his blood turning to syrup under Mutou's touches, teases and bites.

His body was like a canvas whereas Mutou's tongue and teeth were the paintbrush, painting his skin red, blue, purple- each bite had more force and lust. One would say they could've been battle wounds but to Natsuno it was an addiction, an addiction to feel his insides on fire and feel  _so_ warm.

 Mutou was overdosing on Natsuno's delicious blood, it was something he always dreamed of to puncture Natsuno's flesh and make him his before anyone else could. It was intoxicating, both parties receiving utter pleasure from the sensations.

Mutou pulled away a few seconds after leaving his final mark, in awe at all the bites on his boyfriend's milky white skin, a thin veil of blood trailing down that he quickly lapped up, pressing sloppy, wet kisses to each wound after hearing the violet haired boy whine in protest.

As Mutou pulled away once more, Natsuno's heart skipped a beat- a mess of clear and light red liquid was dressed along Mutou's lips and chin, dripping down slowly. His _own_ blood on his lover's lips sent his face ablaze. He shamefully thought it looked so undeniably sexy and was disgusted with himself for it.

Mutou's throat rumbled, keeping his chuckles captive in his throat upon sensing why Natsuno's face had suddenly flushed deeply. He took Natsuno's hand and put it into his mouth, eyes half-lidded he hummed contently as he moved his tongue against the warm flesh, teeth grazing each finger every once in a while causing Natsuno to moan quietly.

Mutou knew this was only the beginning of their fun, Natsuno's father was out of Sotoba for the time being anyway.

Not that they were worried, Natsuno's locked door always came in handy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading?
> 
> Kudos, comments and whatnot are appreciated!


End file.
